1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic games. More particularly, the invention is directed to a domed game enclosure for playing of an electronic arcade type game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Over approximately the last decade, the most popular form of electronic arcade games has been of the type known as video games. In such games, a player stands or sits in front of a cathode ray tube type display screen and operates a series of controls. In most common games these controls includes joy-sticks, buttons, or sector balls. The controls are used for the purpose of moving an image around the screen to avoid other electronic images such as asteroids, monsters or obstacles or to attack a variety of such video images.
Video games have suffered from a number of failings that have contributed to a recent decline in their popularity. One of these failings is that persons interested in a game tend to gather around the game apparatus during play to watch the game as it proceeds. The relatively small video screen and the proximity to the machine at which the player is traditionally positioned generally require the bystanders to crowd around the player. This contributes to the discomfort of the player and makes it more difficult for him to concentrate on the game. In addition, such crowding is generally uncomfortable for the bystanders and does not always provide them with the desired view of the game.
Notwithstanding these difficulties, the viewing of the game by bystanders is important to the success of an arcade game. This is so because it attracts new players to try the game and allows experienced players to improve their skills by watching the successes of others. It is also important that a game be viewable by a prospective player or players awaiting a turn to play the game. An excessive delay during which such players must wait without being able to watch the progress of a game may result in such player becoming bored and deciding not to play the game. Attempts to avoid the crowding problem by seating the player in an enclosure having a generally transparent back have failed to alleviate the problems of crowding and merely result in more space being required for playing of the video game. In addition, these games generally render viewing of the game by bystanders more difficult.
A second failing of the current video games also results from the relatively small screen size. The screen is completely within the view of the player and any movement thereon is readily noticed. In addition, the sounds produced by the machine are generally for effect only and do not provide important information to the player. The player also remains in a relatively stationary position in front of the video display and is not required to move in any great extent during the play. As a result, the majority of the arcade video games involve merely arm or hand movements and visual perception. The auditory sense is not used as a part of play nor does the player become physically involved in the play, both of which would enhance the enjoyment in playing the game.
Some games have attempted to overcome this difficulty by providing additional display screens which require the player at least to turn his head or avert his eyes occasionally. Other games have provided sectors on the screen which provides a different view from the remainder of the screen, such as a rearview mirror section which provides a view to the rear in a driving game. These changes, however, still do not require him to respond to auditory signals or engage the player physically.